1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a pelletized organic fertilizer and method for making the same.
2. Description of Related Art
As crops are grown, especially after repeated planting cycles, the quantity of the available nutrients in the soil which are necessary to grow the crops becomes depleted. Nutrient fertilizers are applied to soil in which crops and ornamentals are grown to replace these depleted nutrients.
There is a strong movement to purchase organic products. Often, consumers are willing to spend a premium for organic products. In order to have the crops certified organic, organic producers must demonstrate that every step in the process, including fertilizing, comprised verified organic materials and approved practices.
The available organic fertilizer typically comprises simple manure. The prior art fertilizer fails to provide the slow nitrogen release which is available with inorganic fertilizer. Consequently, due to the ineffective fertilizers employed during organic farming, farmers must rotate crops to prevent soil depletion and provide the necessary nutrients plants require. This in turn causes a decreased yield in the desired crop. Therefore, a need exists to provide a suitable organic fertilizer.